vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tahu
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= |-|Adaptive Armor (Mistika Nuva)= |-|Golden Armor= Summary Toa Tahu is the leader of the first Toa team, the Toa Mata, the team destined to awaken Mata Nui from his great slumber. He later transformed alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, into the Toa Nuva, and remained their leader. One of the fiercest and bravest of all Toa, his temper is infamous, though he has grown as a leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, High 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-C, High 6-C with Nova Blast | At least 7-C, High 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Tahu Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Mata / Nuva of Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire and Heat Manipulation and Absorption, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Forcefield Creation with Hau, Water Breathing with Kaukau, Flight with Miru, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed with Kakama and his strength with Pakari), X-Ray Vision with Akaku, can see through illusions with Akaku Nuva, Adaptation with Adaptive Armor, Energy Manipulation with Nynrah Ghost Blaster, Immortality (Type 1) | Regeneration (Low-Mid; Rahkshi and Makuta with Quick Healing can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax recovered from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his organs) and Heat Vision after using the Golden Armor, among many other abilities (Gained the powers of all the Kraata destroyed by the use of the Golden Armor) Attack Potency: Town level (Casually melted a few thousand tons of sand, comparable to Gali and Lewa, who made a storm together), Large Island level with Nova Blast (The damage caused by an average Toa’s Nova Blast is enough to destroy Metru Nui, which is the size of a large island) | Town level (His elemental powers are even stronger than they were before), Large Island level with Nova Blast (Gali Nuva’s Nova Blast was powerful enough to flood and destroy Karzahni) | At least Town level (His elemental power increased even further following the use of the Golden Armor, higher than even Tuyet with the Nui Stone), Large Island level with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, fought the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to his previous form, and has fought Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity and electrical fields) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) or at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ | At least Class TJ Durability: Town level | Town level | At least Town level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with abilities, Hundreds of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Mata, he wielded a Fire Sword, and as a Toa Nuva, he wielded dual Magma Swords, which could be combined to make a Lavaboard. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Tahu possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Hau, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Mata / Nuva, and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. He eventually acquired the Golden Kanohi, which gave him all the powers of the Toa Mata’s Kanohi, but he lost it when he became a Toa Nuva. In addition, Tahu has been shown to have access to the Legendary Mask of Time, Vahi, on one occasion. **'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding, and Tahu’s primary Kanohi. It allows him to form a forcefield that protects himself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows him to shield not only himself, but others as well. **'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing. It allows Tahu to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. **'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows Tahu to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies. **'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows Tahu to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows him to share this ability with his allies, on top of allowing him to phase through matter by vibrating his molecules at high speed. **'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength. When used, it simply raises Tahu’s physical strength past his regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows him to share them with his allies. **'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows Tahu to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance his vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Tahu can see through illusions, and can share it with his allies. *'Adaptive Armor:' A special armor given to Tahu by Artakha prior to the final battle with the Makuta on Karda Nui. The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Tahu finds himself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant Tahu the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon granted to Tahu by the Adaptive Armor. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires energy, the nature of which can be altered by Tahu through his thoughts. When he fought the Makuta, it adapted to fire Light energy, and it can also be used to channel his elemental powers. *'Golden Armor:' A highly powerful set of armor programmed into the Ignika in case Tahu ever needed to use it. As it was made for his original body as a Toa Mata, he cannot use it as a Toa Nuva. The Golden Armor allows him to destroy all the solid Antidermis in his surroundings when used; as the Makuta are now composed of gaseous Antidermis, they are immune to this. This power can only be used once, but it grants him the abilities of all the Kraata destroyed in the blast, which included Quick Healing and Heat Vision. Intelligence: Tahu is a great, skilled leader, though he tends to rush into things at times. Weaknesses: Tahu is impulsive and short-tempered, and the Golden Armor can only be used once. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Key: Mata | Nuva | Post-Golden Armor Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Fire: Tahu is a Toa of Fire, giving him the ability to control not only fire, but heat, as well. He can fire blasts or focused beams of fire and heat, absorb both, and detect sources of heat. He can create barriers and prisons from fire. As a Toa Nuva, he could even create timed blasts of heat. He can even use it underwater through intense concentration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Adaptation Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6